


King's Gym

by mythicaliz



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Anonymous Sex, Bath Houses, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Glory Hole, Gyms, Infidelity, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicaliz/pseuds/mythicaliz
Summary: After an anonymous encounter at Rhett's new gym he begins to question his relationship with Link.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMouthKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMouthKing/gifts).



> This fic came to be after @themouthking 's brother was telling us how there's a gym near his house that's really a bathhouse. Of course all we could think about was RHETT'S NEW GYM!
> 
> a lot of this story is because of her and us talking endlessly about it. Also she fixed my spelling and grammar because I'm useless. Love you TMK!

 

Rhett slung his bag over his shoulder and opened the door to his new gym. He walked up to the reception desk. 

 

“Same as usual? Room for an hour?” the woman behind the desk asked. 

 

“Yeah,” Rhett replied gruffly. 

 

“Room two,” she said nonchalantly as she handed him a key. He nodded and took the key from her. He walked past the neglected gym equipment to his private room. He sighed as he locked the door behind him. He pulled out a towel from his bag and put it down on the day bed and sat down. He picked up the remote and flipped through the menu on the tv, settling on a video of two college age guys in wrestling singlets. The video began, the taller blonde guy in a blue singlet grappled with the shorter brunette man in red, tackling him to the ground and lay on top of him, pinning him to the mat. Rhett pulled down the waistband of his basketball shorts and began to lazily stroke his cock as he watched the guys wrestle. As the blonde guy ripped off the brunettes red singlet, revealing his jockstrap and started to finger his ass, Rhett began to stroke himself in earnest.

 

It had all started off so innocently. After injuring his back at Link’s gym he decided to find something that would be easier on his back than the high intensity interval training Link was fond of. He’d googled “LA Gyms” and scrolled through google recommendations. He was looking for something small, not a big chain. Just a no frills place where he could go and work out, maybe do a yoga class and be on with his day. After a while he saw a link for Kings Gym: Men Only. On more than one occasion he’d felt awkward at his old gym, young women, presumably fans, giggling at him and Link, trying to take sly photos of them working out. Maybe a men’s gym would be a good option. 

 

He clicked the link and the splash page loaded. It had a background of men’s muscular arms and torsos. He hesitated for a second before clicking the text that read “I verify I am 18+” the page loaded and a large red graphic read “King’s Gay Men’s Gym. Discretion guaranteed.” He knew he should have clicked away, forget it and move on, but he couldn’t help exploring the website. They had basic workout equipment, a naked yoga class, saunas and communal showers, but the thing that appealed most to Rhett was the private porn viewing rooms. Since coming to terms with is bisexuality there had been more than one close call lately when Jessie had come home early, and he was jerking off to gay porn. Maybe he could spare both of them by having somewhere to go to indulge. 

 

He sat back and stroked his beard. The gym was in West Hollywood, far enough from home and work to not run into anyone but not so far that it would be inconvenient. He decided to go once, just to check it out and at $25 an hour for a room rental what did he have to lose?

 

He’d been going for two weeks nearly every day before work. Sometimes he’d actually work out, although the equipment was pretty pitiful. He enjoyed being watched though, how men would look at him as he lifted weights, and checking out guys in the naked yoga class, how he would get propositioned. He’d always turn them down though, he had no intention of actually having an encounter, but the attention was titillating. The closest he’d come was jerking off in the sauna watching two guys fuck. But mostly he’d just get a room, watch some porn, and head into work.

 

He pushed his shorts down further and spit into his hand, jerking off harder as he got lost in the fantasy of the two jocks fucking on screen. He was so hard. He couldn’t help but think about him and Link, how they’d wrestle in college in their dorm. How it would feel to be pressed up against Link’s round ass as he lay on top of him and —

 

Rhett was pulled from his fantasy by a knock. He looked at the door, and then at the clock. “Room’s mine till nine,” he hollered. Another knock came but he realized it wasn’t from the door but rather the room next door. He looked at the wall and noticed a hole about waist height. He got up to investigate. Another knock came from the wall beside the hole. Tentatively, he stuck his fingers through the hole. “Oh gosh,” he whispered as his fingers slipped into the warm mouth waiting on the other side.

 

His fingers dragged against a broad flat tongue. He scissored his fingers, pulling the mouth open wide, tracing the hot flesh of it’s cheeks. His breath hitched as full lips closed around his finger and began to suck. When he started going to King’s he promised himself he wouldn’t do anything with other guys, but here was this hot wet mouth just waiting, begging for it. He pulled his fingers out gently scraping against crooked bottom teeth. He pumped his cock a few times and stuck it through the hole.

 

The lips wrapped around the head of his cock while a large hand gripped the shaft working him up and down. Rhett let his chest fall against the wall, worried that his knees might give out on him because of how good it felt. The tongue swirled around his head and traced the slit at the tip of his cock, smearing precum down his length as the mouth took him deeper. “Fuck,” he groaned as he went deeper and deeper, until the lips were wrapped around the base of his cock and the throat pulsed around him. 

 

He wasn’t sure how much more he could take. It felt so good, and a healthy dose of shame was somehow a turn on as he fucked the eager mouth on the other side of the wall. He shifted slightly, and hit the back of the throat causing the man to cough and gag. Rhett froze. He’d know the sound of that gag anywhere. He’d heard it hundreds of times. It was unmistakably, Link. the man continued to jack him off while he cleared his throat and then took Rhett’s cock back into his mouth, working up the pace again.

 

“...L...Link?” he asked. Rhett’s head was going a mile a minute, he couldn’t help picture Link on his knees on the other side of the wall, saliva dripping down his face, eyes red and cheeks hollowed around his dick. The mouth froze for a moment and Rhett wasn’t sure what to do. There was still a firm hand wrapped around his cock so he couldn’t run. Before he could figure out what to to the mouth was back on him, choking and sputtering on Rhett’s cock. He pushed his hips against the wall, pushing deeper as he slid in and out at a frenetic pace. He could hear the other man jerking himself off, the wet slapping sound of a lubed hand on a hard cock keeping time with Rhett’s thrusts.

 

Rhett heard him moan and felt his body shudder against Rhett’s length as the man came hard, grunting loudly. Rhett followed shortly after, coming hard down the man’s throat, his legs shook as the skilled tongue licked every last drop off his oversensitive cock. Rhett sat down on the floor, his heart beating in his ears, sweaty and breathless. After a few second his brain came back into focus and he looked through the glory hole to see if he could identify the man on the other side. From the angle all he could see was the hip of a man in black shorts slip out the door. 

 

He rushed to gather himself. To change into his jeans and button up and dart out the door in time to catch the man but it was too late. He went to the desk to return the key. “Hey,” he said, smoothing his hands over thechipped laminate counter. “Uhhh… the guy in room three… what does he look like?”

 

The woman working behind the desk rolled her eyes and pointed at a sign with the eraser end of the pencil. It read “Your privacy is our priority.” “Okay but… I need to know who he is,” Rhett said, his voice cracked with desperation.

 

“Best you can do is post on the forum, see if he wants to meet up,” she said halfheartedly, engrossed in her university textbook. 

 

“Forum?” Rhett responded.

 

She sighed and closed her text book, marking the page with her pencil. “There’s a hidden forum on the website for guys to arrange times to hook up. Here,” she said, as she passed him a business card with a website address. “Go there, make a profile, and post that you’re looking to meet up with the guy that was in room three at eight am. If he wants to be found, he’ll find you.”

 

“Okay, thanks,” Rhett said as he pocketed the card and made his way to his car. He was already running late so he cut through a residential neighbourhood to save a few minutes. When he pulled back onto the main street, there, in his blue Scion, was Link. His car vibrated with bass as he rapped along to his speaker, blisfully unaware that Rhett was two cars behind him. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Rhett pulled into the parking lot at Mythical Entertainment. Link’s blue Scion was already there, expertly backed into his spot, perfectly between the lines as usual. Rhett pulled into the spot beside him. He wiped his clammy hands on his jeans as he readied himself to face his best friend. 

 

Rhett made his way to the Mythical kitchen and flicked on the electric kettle. He rested his elbows on the counter and sighed at his reflection in the stainless steel appliance.

 

“Watched pot never boils, brother,” Link said softly as he reached around Rhett for a mug.

 

“Hrmm,” Rhett said as he straightened up. He opened a wooden box on the counter full of various types of herbal teas and selected one for himself.

 

“Got any Lemon Zinger?” Link horsley whispered, reaching over Rhett’s shoulder before he had a chance to answer.

 

Rhett awkwardly moved out of the way, overwhelmed by having Link in his space.

 

“You sick or somethin’?” Rhett asked as he pulled a bag of Morning Thunder out of it’s packet, and wrapped the string around the handle of his mug to secure it. 

 

“Just a sore throat,” Link said as he sliced off a wheel of lemon and plunked it into his mug.

 

“Were… were you in West Hollywood this morning? Thought I saw you when I was leaving the gym,” Rhett said as he nervously smoothed out his beard.

 

“Umm… yeah, Christy’s… uh… car broke down the other day,” he said, distracted by the act of opening his tea bag. “Guess I didn’t tell you? I dropped her at the body shop to pick up the car.”

 

“Oh,” Rhett said, slightly relieved that maybe it had just been some stranger on the other side of the wall. Although it seemed suspicious how interested Link was in the description on the back of his tea packet. 

 

Link cleared his throat and coughed a little, “Dang, I really did a number on my throat,” he said as his long fingers grazed his goozle.

 

Rhett was flooded with doubt again. He had a million questions. If it had been Link, how long had Link been going there? Did he know it was Rhett on the other side of the hole? Why hadn’t he told Rhett he was into men? But then again, Rhett hadn’t told Link either… 

 

The kettle let out a high pitched whistle which broke Rhett out of his thoughts.

 

Link removed the kettle from the base and filled up his mug and Rhett’s with boiling water.

 

“Honey?” Link asked.

 

“Wha-what?” Rhett replied at Link’s casual term of endearment.

 

“Rhett, do you want honey? For your tea?” he asked, holding a plastic honey bear up to Rhett’s face. “What the crap has gotten into you today?”

 

“No, honey. I mean… no, I’m okay,” Rhett said as he hastily picked up his mug and headed for the washroom.

 

He set his tea on the sink and splashed his face with cold water. Get it the fuck together McLaughlin, he thought to himself. You’re just feeling guilty because of what happened. There’s no way it was Link. It was a stranger. Someone you’ll never have to see again. It’s okay. Yeah you’re a shitty husband, but you did not just get a blow job from your best friend, so knock it the fuck off. 

 

Rhett sighed, dried his face with a towel, and went to the set to begin filming.

 

Link silently slid into the chair beside Rhett.

 

“Geeze guys, you okay? You both look like shit,” Stevie said over the speaker from the other side of the studio. 

 

“Yeah,” Rhett replied, “...yeah I just had a really bad sleep. Link’s a little under the weather. It’s all good,” he flashed Link a forced smile. He looked around the studio at the business they had built, their employees, the cameras. It grounded him, this was where he was happiest. Doing what he loved, with Link beside him.

 

“...alright…you ready?” Stevie said from the wings.

 

Rhett and Link nodded in tandem. 

 

From behind the camera Morgan said, “Rolling… okay… three…. two…. one…”

 

“These snacks are bananas, b-a-n-a-n-a-s!” Link said enthusiastically.

 

“Let’s talk about that!” Rhett replied.

 

They paused for a moment and then began the episode.

 

“Good Mythical Morning!” Rhett said.

 

“Today we continue our series of finding which snacks taste most like the actual flavour and, by popular demand, we are finding out which banana snack is top banana!” Link read off the teleprompter. 

 

“That’s right, Link, it’s time for-”

 

“Super snack flavour match, banana edition!” they said in unison.

 

“Alright, first we have to get a baseline by eating an actual banana to remind ourselves what the flavour is,” Rhett said as he ripped a banana off the bunch in front of him, handed one to Link, and took one for himself.

 

“Now, Rhett, you know these are not my favourite,” Link said as he peeled his banana. 

 

Rhett tried not to look at Link in the monitor but he couldn’t help watch Link wrap his full lips around the phallic fruit.

 

Rhett whimpered quietly as he watched Link easily take half the banana into his mouth.

 

“Eat your banana Rhett,” Link said with a mouthful of fruit, slapping Rhett on his chest with the back of his hand.

 

Rhett took a small bite and chewed. “Sweet, creamy, what’s not to love?” he asked.

 

“There’s a lot not to love about this devil fruit,” Link replied as he folded the peel over the top of his banana. “Ughh.”

 

Chase came in dressed in a blue and gold dress, red lipstick and a banana headdress. 

 

“Woah, it’s Chase-quita Banana!” Rhett said as Chase deposited a chocolate bar on the desk and danced off frame.

 

“Okay this is a type of KitKat that was released in one city in Japan, it’s called, are you ready for this, Rhett? Tokyo Banana!”

 

“WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Rhett replied.

 

Link laughed and shook his head, “Okay, now that’s over with, let’s taste this confection,” he opened the wrapper and removed the chocolate bar, breaking it in two.

 

“Dink it,” Link said, holding his piece out.

 

“And sink it,” Rhett replied, cheering Link’s piece.

 

The pair ate their chocolate, Rhett went wide eyed and nodded his head enthusiastically. 

 

“Now this, I like,” Link said as he chewed thoughtfully.

 

“It’s so good!” Rhett replied, “But it doesn’t taste like banana.”

 

“No, it tastes good, unlike actual banana!” Link replied.

 

“Yes, but this isn’t ‘does this snack taste good showdown.’ We’re testing to see which snack tastes most like actual bananas, so I give it a four.”

 

“There’s still a definite banana-ness to it… whatever, I like it, I’ll give it a six,” Link replied.

 

“Okay, so that’s ten,” Rhett replied.

 

Chase sauntered in with a plate with two twinkes on it. He placed the plate on the table between the two hosts and blew a kiss to the camera. The crew, in the wings, chuckled as Chase hammed it up. 

 

“Next up we have banana twinkies! You know I love me a twinkie,” Rhett said as he picked up the snack cake.

 

“Yeah, you’ve always loved a good twink,” Link said as he picked up a twinkie to dink.

 

“Mhmmm,” Rhett said, his eyes rolled in ecstasy as the soft cake gave way to the rich cream.

 

“It just tastes like a twinkie, man. I mean-,” Link shoved his finger into the uneaten portion of the twinkie,dipped it into the cream and inserted it into his mouth, making wet sucking sounds as he licked it off. 

 

“There’s literally no banana flavour at all. Are we sure this isn’t just a regular twinkie?!” Link said, looking to the crew in the wings.

 

“It’s g-good?” Rhett stammered, taken aback by Link’s display. 

 

“Do you really think it tastes like banana? I’m giving it a two.”

 

“Hrm yeah, two,” Rhett agreed.

 

“So that’s a four,” Link said, throwing the remainder of his twinkie in the trash. 

 

Chase came in shaking a box of candy like maracas and placed it on the desk.

 

“Okay,” Link said as he picked up the box. “Here we have Now and Later’s banana taffy,” he said, turning the box over in his hand. “Check out the tagline Rhett. Hard and fruity now, soft and chewy later! Which do you want to be?!” he said, his face getting progressively closer to Rhett. “I bet you’d be hard and fruity…” he said with a wink.

 

“Let’s… let’s just eat the candy,” Rhett said, as he tried to back out of Link’s space.

 

Link rolled his eyes and took a piece of candy out of the box for each of them. 

 

“Dink it,” Link said, holding his piece out.

 

“And sink it,” Rhett replied.

 

“Ugh,” Link grimaced as he sucked on the candy. “Uh-unh..” he said as he bent over his garbage can to spit it out. He gagged hard, wretched and sputtered into the can. He took a swig of water and gargled with it, spit most of it into the can, the remainder dribbling down his chin.

 

Rhett froze. His dick had twitched at the sound of Link gagging.

 

It sounded exactly like the man choking on his dick that morning. Exactly. His brain started to do somersaults as Link ranted about how gross the candy was.

 

“...remember Rhett?”

 

“Huh?” Rhett replied, still sucking on his candy.

 

“I said it tastes like that horrible banana flavoured penicillin we’d get as kids. It’s absolutely heinous!”

 

“Yeah…” Rhett replied. A beat later he remembered he was filming, “Yeah, it tastes fake. I give it a one.” 

 

“Ugh, same, that makes two for the taffy,” Link replied spitting into the garbage can again.

 

Next Chase brought in a goblet of milk, a bowl of yellow powder and a spoon.

 

“Next up, uh, Banana Nesquik,” Rhett said as scooped the powder into the milk and stirred. The milk turned a pleasing pastel yellow. 

 

“Guys, you only gave us one glass,” Rhett said, his voice slightly angrier than it should have been. Chase came back in and plunked two festive red and white striped straws into the glass. “...cute,” Rhett said, sounding thoroughly pissed.

 

Link leaned in. “Come on, Rhett, drink the freaking milk.”

 

Rhett sighed and leaned in, his face uncomfortably close to Link’s as they both took the straws in their mouth and sipped. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment. He could feel the body heat radiating off Link, he could smell Link’s unmistakable scent which could only be described as clean.

 

“Mmmmmmmm!” Link said enthusiastically. “It’s like a dang-um banana milkshake!”

 

Rhett opened his eyes to see Link lean in and take another big sip. “This milkshake can bring all the boys to my yard!” Link said, his lips glistening with the creamy liquid as he sucked on the straw.

 

“Wipe your dang mouth man,” Rhett said handing Link a paper towel.

 

Link pulled back from the straw and let a little of the milk dribble down his chin. “Why, do I have some on my face?” he grinned.

 

Rhett shoved the paper towel into Link’s chest.

 

“Gosh,” Link whispered as he thoroughly wiped his mouth. “What do you give it?”

 

“Huh?” Rhett replied.

 

“What’s your score, man?” Link said flashing an exasperated look at the camera.

 

“Oh… four,” Rhett replied as he fluffed up his hair.

 

“Well I love it and it tastes like banana, so I give it an eight. Which is a total of twelve.”

 

Rhett began to fidget under the table. Between Link’s goddamned gag reflex and the sight of his mouth dripping with milk he was rock hard. He shifted awkwardly, wishing he wasn’t wearing his tightest skinny jeans. Only two more rounds. It’s almost over. You do this every day. Just fucking get through it, he thought to himself.

 

Chase came in with a plate of oreos. Rhett felt slightly relieved. There was no way Link could inadvertently make oreos obscene.

 

“Next up we have banana oreos! I’m feeling optimistic about these, oreos never let me down,” Link said as he picked up the chocolate cookie. 

 

They dinked their cookies and took a bite. 

 

“Mmm, good,” Rhett managed to choke out.

 

“No brother. These aren’t good. They’re absolutely freaking amazing!” Link twisted open another oreo and licked the cream, then he picked up his half eaten banana and licked the tip of it. “They taste the same! But the oreo isn’t gross banana it’s just good banana!” his tongue swiped along the banana from base to tip, he swirled it along the tip and back down again. Then he took a long slow drag across the cream filling of the cookie.

 

Rhett stared into the monitor with his mouth agape. He felt like his cock might burst through his pants he was so hard. With every swipe of Link’s tongue on the banana Rhett’s cock twitched, eager and desperate for that hot, wet mouth and skilled tongue.

 

“I give this a ten, no question!” Link said, still excited about the cookies.

 

“Uhh, yeah. Good. ten,” Rhett replied.

 

“And the oreos with a perfect score! Well, the best our last contender can do is tie, but let’s try it anyway. Lastly we have Savannah Banana Beer, which is brewed exclusively for the Savannah Banana baseball team! Wow!” Link said as Chase brought in a six pack of beer and one chilled pint glass.

 

“One glass again, eh Chase-quita? That’s fine. I’ll pour for you Rhett,” Link said popping one can open and dumping it into the pint glass. “Oh shoot. I forgot to tip the glass and ended up giving you a lot of head. Sorry,” he said as he slid the glass over to Rhett and popped a can for himself.

 

No. NO. Does he know it was me? Fuck… what the hell? No it’s just Link, playing it up for the camera, being stupid. Playing to the shippers with all the double entendres. He’s just making gifs for them. Yeah that’s it. There’s no way. 

 

“Rhett, dink it!” Link said, holding out his can. Rhett clinked it with his glass and took a sip of the beer. It was ice cold, and only had the slightest hint of banana, but it really didn’t matter how it tasted. He had drained the entire glass in one go. He slammed the glass down on the desk and wiped the foam from his beard with the back of his hand.

 

“Well,” Link said wide eyed, “Someone’s a thirsty boy.” He raised the can to his own lips and took a sip.

 

“Uh, it’s not bad, not great. The banana flavour actually tastes like banana but it’s just a whiff of banana. So I’ll give it a six. I assume you give it a ten by the way you downed it?” Link said.

 

Rhett nodded in reply.

 

“Okay, well that’s sixteen, which makes the banana oreos our top banana!” Link said as he grabbed another oreo and bit into it. “Thank you for liking, commenting, and subscribing,” he said with a mouth full of cookie.

 

Silence hung in the air as Link nudged Rhett with his thigh under the desk. “You know what time it is,” Rhett managed to choke out.

 

Chase pushed in the wheel of mythicality. “Stay tuned for Good Mythical More where we’re testing banana gadgets and reading mail with Jen!” Link said as he spun the wheel. “...and to see where the wheel of mythicality is going to land.”

 

Link cleared his throat as they paused for a moment. All the talking on the show had obviously stressed his already sore throat, but Link was a professional and could turn it on and off at will, even when he was sick or in pain.

 

Rhett somehow managed to get through filming Good Mythical More. He let Link and Jen carry most of the episode while they joked and read letters. He half heartedly tested different banana kitchen gadgets but all he could think about was how turned on he was.

 

The episode ended and Link turned to face him. “My throat’s killing me, man,” Link said with a gravelly voice. “I think I obliterated it during filming. I’m gonna go home, can you hold down the fort?”

 

“Sure. Rest up, brother,” Rhett said with a weak smile.

 

Rhett felt some semblance of relief as Link got up from the desk and left the studio. Slowly the rest of the employees left and Rhett, alone in the studio, collapsed on the desk. He needed answers. He managed to make it to his office without anyone noticing his painfully obvious boner and he locked the door behind him with relief.

 

He opened his laptop and pulled the card the receptionist at the gym had given him out of his pocket. He entered the address and was prompted to enter a username to sign up. He thought for a moment and then entered _macdaddy77_ and created a password. A website opened with a wallpaper of buff, naked men. He scrolled through the forum posts. 

 

He clicked into a random post. It contained pictures of a slim man dressed in black lingerie and silk stockings. A self-described sissy looking to be someone’s cumwhore. Rhett clicked into the next post titled BBC4U. He shouldn’t have been surprised when he was met with a picture of a big black cock. He scrolled down to the replies and another man had posted a picture of his gaping asshole. There were pages and pages of posts of guys looking to jerk off and be jerked off in the sauna. Another guy looking for as many guys to cum in him in one day as possible. Another guy who wanted guys to piss on him in the communal shower.

 

He couldn't take it any longer. He pulled his jeans down and dug around in his desk for a bottle of lotion. He’d held on for so long, ignoring his deepest desires, he’d been a good southern boy. But whether it had been Link or not, the blow job he’d received that morning had opened something up in him. Hunched over the desk he jerked off furiously, his brow sweaty, grunting as he came on the desk. He sighed with relief and cleaned up. 

 

He scrolled to the top of the page and hit the “create new post” button. In the text box for title he wrote, “glory hole this morning?” and clicked into the body section. “Hi. I was in room two and you gave me an awesome bj this morning around 8 am. I want more than your mouth. Tomorrow, I’ll be in the same room at the same time. Let’s meet up face to face and see what happens. - R.”

 

He drummed his fingers on the desk in anticipation. After fifteen minutes passed and he still hadn’t received a response,he got to work. He answered some emails, approved a few episodes, and worked on a proposal for a big project they had in the works. Before he knew it, it was six pm and he was about to close his laptop and head home. He closed the tabs he’d been working on and revealed the King’s Gym forum window. He sighed and hit the refresh tab. His post had a solitary reply from a user named _bananab0i_ with three succinct words: I’ll be there. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @themouthking for editing and padding all my forgotten commas


	3. Chapter 3

Rhett got to the gym early and waited in room two nervously. He went through every possible scenario. What if it hadn’t been Link? Would he still go through with it? He’d never even kissed another man and now he was going to fuck a stranger? Then again, what if it was Link? What if Link knew it had been him? And what if he didn’t and suddenly they were face to face, dealing with thirty years of unrequited lust? It was all almost too much to bear. He'd even had a nightmare that _bananab0i_ was Chase and he'd shown up in his Chasequita banana costume, ready to suck his boss’ dick with painted-red lips. 

His knee bounced nervously and he practically lept off of the daybed every time he heard footsteps move past his room. But then, promptly at nine, a staccato knock, identical to the one the day before on the wall, rapped on the door. He sighed and stood, walking over to the door, and froze for a moment with his hand on the knob. “Game time, McLaughlin,” he whispered to himself as he willed his hand to turn the knob. 

Rhett’s eyes were locked on the floor as he opened the door. He couldn’t bear to look, not yet. His heart fluttered at the sight of familiar light pink suede sneakers, eyes moving up slowly as the man closed and locked the door behind him. Up slim legs in fitted grey joggers to a grey sweatshirts with _MYTHICAL_ embroidered across the chest. Finally daring to look, he let out a shaky sigh of relief when his eyes met Link’s.

“Oh thank God,” he said as he moved in to embrace Link. Now that he knew it was him, and what they’d done yesterday was real, he needed a grounding hug, to know they were ok. Instead Link held up his hands. 

“What the _fuck_ were you thinkin’, Rhett?” Link asked coldly.

Rhett felt like he’d had the wind knocked out of him. He flopped down on the daybed while Link stood over him.

“What?” Rhett replied. His stomach churned as Link silently paced back and forth. Finally Link spoke. 

“I guess this explains why you’ve been so damn weird since we stopped carpooling together. I followed you here yesterday morning to see what the big deal was about your new gym and what do I find? A damn gay bathhouse! What the crap, Rhett. How could you do this to Jessie? I mean--”

“How could I do this to Jessie?” Rhett growled. “If memory serves, _you're_ the one who sucked _my_ dick yesterday, so if you're in the business of calling out cheaters don't forget to look in the mirror, brother.”

“That was different,” Link replied.

“How the hell do you rationalize that?”

“Because you stuck your dick through a hole for any random stranger to suck, but I knew it was you. I was testing you, I didn’t think you’d actually go through with it, but you did.”

“Right, like you weren't enjoying yourself,” Rhett rolled his eyes.

“Yeah Rhett, I just looooove being choked by your adequately sized dick,” Link said sarcastically. 

Rhett stood, towering over Link and got right in his face, his lips closing in on Link’s ear. “You really think I couldn't hear you jerking off?” he whispered as he stepped further into Link's space, causing Link to walk backward until he was up against the door. “You think I couldn't feel your whole body _come_ as you took my cock down your throat? Maybe you’re feeling guilty about what happened, maybe you’re feeling like a bad husband because you sucked me off, but that’s on you, buddyroll,” he said as he shoved Link, hard into the door. 

 

Link’s face reddened and his hands shook. “How many guys, Rhett?”

“That don't matter, all that matters is you and me and what we've done and whether we're gonna forget it and move on.”

“How many?” he asked again, as he tried to shove Rhett out of his space. 

“You're not upset I cheated on Jessie, are you? You're upset that for all I knew it was some random stranger sucking me off through that hole. You're upset I didn't cheat on her with you. Isn't that right?”

“HOW MANY GUYS, RHETT?” Link yelled, beating on Rhett’s chest.

Rhett grabbed Link's wrists and pinned him up against the wall, his large frame crowding Link as he looked him dead in the eyes. “Since it’s so fucking important to you, one. One guy. Yesterday. _You_. The only reason I come to this godforsaken place is to watch porn with guys who look like _you_ , to jerk off thinking about _you_ , to be able to get through the day at work having to sit beside _you_. And believe me, if I had known there was the slightest chance of having you, I wouldn't have chosen for it to be like this, but here we are. What's done is done.”

Link’s face fell as Rhett’s words hit him. “I really fucked this all up, didn't I?” Link whispered shakily.

Rhett sighed and dropped Link’s wrists. He took a few steps back and sat on the daybed, letting out a long, slow exhale. 

“I would have done things different, y’know. If I thought there was any chance you might want me I wouldn’t have chosen our first encounter to be a glory hole blow job,” Rhett said, sadly.

Link sat down beside him, close, their thighs touching as he put a kind hand on his friend’s knee. 

“Tell me,” Link said softly. 

“I dunno, we’d be working late at the office one night, sitting like this, and you'd say something dumb and I’d just lean over and kiss you to shut--”

Before he could finish, Link was kissing him. It was sweet and tender. Rhett felt warm and tingly and was thoroughly embarrassed as a giggle escaped from his throat into Link’s mouth. Rhett could feel Link’s lips curl into a smile at his chuckle before Link gave one last peck and pulled away.

“Like that?” Link grinned as he nudged his glasses up on his nose.

“...Yeah,” Rhett said with a breathy exhale.

“Look, I know this is a backwards ass way for us to do this, but when have we ever done things the right way around? We got engineering degrees to become comedians. We moved out to LA in our thirties with families to chase our dreams. I gave you a sloppy blow job through a glory hole in a bathhouse before we kissed. It’s just the way we do things,” Link waggled his eyebrows at Rhett who couldn’t help but chuckle. 

Rhett reached over and cupped Link’s face in his hand, angling it towards him. He kissed Link tentatively at first but soon his self consciousness dissipated and he let himself feel the heat radiating off Link as he kissed him deeper. Link shifted position and before Rhett knew it Link was straddling him, sitting in Rhett’s crotch, his hands around Rhett’s neck, as he kissed him deeper. Rhett’s hands instinctively moved to Link’s waist, sliding down to his slim hips which rolled as Rhett thrusted against him.

“You mean what you said in the forum post?” Link asked as he kissed up and down Rhett’s neck.

“Hrmmm?” Rhett replied, lost in the ecstasy of Link’s kisses.

Link worked his way back up to Rhett’s ear and growled, “About wanting more than my mouth?”

“Shit, Link… really?” Rhett was rock hard with Link grinding on his cock. 

“Want you,” Link replied as he pulled off his sweatshirt and threw it on the ground.

“Fuck...want… want you too,” Rhett replied as he struggled to get his teal v-neck shirt off.

Link stood and removed his grey joggers, exposing his lime green boxer briefs that were tented by his hard cock. With a toothy grin he knelt in front of Rhett, confidently pulling down the waistband of Rhett’s basketball shorts, freeing his hard cock from his tight, black boxer briefs. He gave Rhett’s a long stroke and then wrapped his full lips around the head of his cock. Rhett moaned, it had felt good yesterday, but now, with the added visual of his lifelong best friend looking up at him wantonly with his piercing blue eyes as his cheeks hollowed around Rhett’s cock, it was out of this world. 

“You feel so good, baby,” Rhett moaned as his fingers twined in Link’s salt and pepper hair. 

Link grinned as he watched Rhett fall apart. He took him deeper, harder, faster. He licked the tip as Rhett’s cock started to leak precome. Link moaned and the vibrations in his throat made Rhett shiver. 

“Think we can both fit on that bed?” he asked as he sat back on his heels, hand still gently stroking Rhett’s cock.

“I dunno, I’m a big man...” Rhett replied with a grin.

Link rolled his eyes and laughed. “Guess you’ll have to fuck me here, on the floor then,” Link replied.

“Jesus,” Rhett said as he swallowed thickly. Rhett’s never heard Link talk like this, not even his dirtiest fantasies. He’s not sure he’ll ever get used to him talk so casually filthy, except he knows there’s nothing casual about it. He stood and grabbed a bottle of lube from the table. He and Link both stripped naked and made their way to the floor. Link got on his hands and knees, his round little ass up in the air. 

Rhett pressed kisses down Link’s spine, slowly and deliberately from the nape of his neck to the dimples above his butt. He drizzled some lube on his fingers and slowly circled Link’s hole which twitched against his slick finger. Rhett applied gentle pressure and soon, with a sharp inhale, Link allowed Rhett in. Link moaned as Rhett slowly fingered him. More lube and more fingers followed until Link was damn near shaking with pleasure.

“Please, Rhett, fuck me,” he moaned. 

Rhett got behind Link and lined up his cock with Link, and hesitated long enough that Link turned around to look at him. 

“You ok? If it’s too much we don’t have--” Link said.

“I- I just wanna see yer face,” Rhett replied. He’s wanted this for so long, longer than he’s even willing admit to himself and he’d be damned if he got this part wrong. It had to be face to face.

“Oh,” Link grinned and rolled onto his back, he pulled his knees up to his chest allowing Rhett access. “Better?”

Rhett bit his lower lip and nodded. The sight of Link folded up for him, his long legs folded against his chest, was almost too much to witness. He took his place between Link’s legs and grabbed hold of Link’s knees, spreading him open, he applied more lube and pushed his cock in slowly, and let out a low, guttural moan as Link tightened around him. Rhett leaned forward and kissed him, mouth traveling to his neck. 

“You feel so fucking good,” he growled in Link’s ear as he bottomed out and increased his pace. 

Link was falling apart, his full lips open, eyelashes wet with tears as he begged, “please Rhett, harder.”

Rhett was only too happy to oblige as he pushed Links knees back further,fucked him harder. Link felt so good, and Rhett could read every tiny sound and adjusted to pull more out of him until he couldn’t stop moaning with pleasure. Rhett wrapped his hand around Link’s neglected cock and began to stroke him in time with Rhett’s thrusts. Rhett came first, followed quickly by Link who shot his load all over Rhett’s chest. Rhett pulled out and collapsed on the floor beside Link. The pair lay there panting for a few moments, basking in their sex dazed haze. Rhett turned his head and kissed Link on the shoulder. “Shit, Link. Why did we wait so damn long to do that?”

“Beats me, brother,” he said breathlessly, his hand resting on his heaving belly.

“You...uhh...” Rhett began, but cut himself off as he sat up, suddenly interested in a freckle on his knee. Reality had begun to settle in. That he'd cheated on his wife, with his best friend. What if this had changed them? What if for Link this was just a one time thing? How could he ever be in the same room after what they’d done?

“What?” Link replied as he propped himself up on his elbows.

“Nuthin’,” Rhett asked quietly. “Uhhh, we’d better clean up and get to the office, we have a meeting in an hour,” Rhett replied.

The pair got cleaned up and silently sorted out their discarded clothes and got dressed. Link began to chuckle as he pulled up his grey joggers.

“What?” Rhett asked as he awkwardly tried to work his long arms back into his t-shirt.

“Well, I was just thinkin’,” Link replied, “I guess we’ll be able to carpool again.”

“Why’s that?” Rhett responded as he shoved his phone into his pocket.

“On account that I’ll be switching to your gym. Gonna need you to work me out every day before work McLaughlin, keep me limber,” Link said with a wink. 

Things had changed. They had slept together, and much to Rhett’s relief it looked like it was going to be an ongoing thing, what that meant now? Well, it didn’t really matter. They’d always done things out of order, always jumped into the deep end and somehow learnt to swim. They’d figure out a way to make it work, in the meantime, Rhett crossed the room and kissed Link again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all folks! thanks to themouthking for editing, suggestions and inspiration!


End file.
